Unwanted
by xxbamitzqueenxx
Summary: Tori moves from Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles California to Webster High in San Fransisco,California
1. Chapter 1:NEWS

Unwanted:A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover

"Mom dont make us move to San Fransisco, there's nothing there for us",Tori Vega whined to her mother. Since her dad was a cop,they didnt move around alot,but their mom was a professor and they moved her to a new location they had to move to San Fransisco. Trina was really excitied because he thought they're was gonna be cute guys."I'm all packed,LETS GOOOOO!,Trina said being way too excited."I was gonna give you guys time to go to Hollywood Arts to say goodbye to your friends,thery're mom said."Who needs to see those losers?,Trina asked being impatient."Yeahhh,your calling someone a loser, lots of nerve",Tori told ran out the door to go and say goodbye to her friends at Hollywood Arts,which she really didn't want to she reached Hollywood Arts front door she opened it,and went straight to her locker with a box to pack up everything for her new school.A few minutes later, Andre,Cat,Robbie,Jade,and Beck walked around the corner at stopped when the saw Tori packing up."Whats going on,Tori?",Beck asked her."Why do you care Beck,I'm your GIRLFRIEND",Jade said being jealous AGAIN."Why are you soooo jealous,Jade.I love you."Beck told her."My mom got transferred to a new university in San Fransisco",Tori told all of them."Well San Fransisco isn't that far",Andre' told was right it was atleast 400 miles apart. Tori got mad hurried to unpack her locker and left."BYE TORI",they all screamed except for Jade,even Sikowitz,and didnt want to look back,so she just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2:packing up

**Unwanted:A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover**

When Tori reached her house door,well atleast for 30 more minutes she furiously threw her keys on the kitchen counter."What's the matter honey?",her mom asked watching her daughters facial expression."Nobody cares that I dont want to move to San Fransisco",Tori said as she sat down on the couch."Honey stop being so dramatic and finish packing up",her mom said getting angry."Trina go on up and help your dad take apart the beds",their mom ordered Trina."YYYYYYY!I'm gonna break a nail and i just got a manicure yesterday",she whined."NOW",their mom said ran up to help her as Trina got all the way up the stairs,their mom started to yell at Tori."You stupid,spoiled,brat you are so ungrateful and you dont have any respect .Her husband and Trina walked down so she hurried to pack boxes again."Did you send me Trina to help,all she did was complain about breaking her freaking nails",he said aggravated."Okay are you guys ready",their mom asked so they could leave."Yeah,watever",Tori said still in awe from what her mother had told her."TOTALLY",Trina said,"Lets hit the road",their dad left right after they put all the boxes into the Uhaul truck which their dad was driving,while their mom and the girls rode in the other is going to be an adventure.

Next Chapt will explain they're road trip.


	3. Chapter 3:THE ROAD TRIP

Unwanted Chapt.3 THE ROAD TRIP!

A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover

SADLY:(I do not own Victorious or A.N.T Farm or any of the characters that i use.

The girls got into the car with their mom,nobody was was on her PearPhone,Trina was listening to her PearPod(iPod),and their mom was humming along to the radio.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I am on my PearPhone currently texting my new boyfriend, and him started going out like 4 hours ago when I found out Jade transfered to a boaridng school in London.I feel like he is the only person i can talk to. We have been texting since we started dating.

**Trina's P.O.V**

I'm currently listening to my PearPod and it feels so tense in the car so I'm just tuning everyone we left the house I downloaded a whole bunch of new music like Beyonce',Mindless Behavior,Lil Wayne,Drake,and more.I love the song Girls Talking Bout by Mindless are sooo cute especially twitter im obviously #TeamPrinceton/# was smiling and smiling and I leaned closer to her phone to see what was going on.

I saw that she was texting Beck. Then an alert sound clicked on my phone so i checked it and it said new TheSlap alert.I tapped TheSlap app,and it said Tori Vega changed her status to "In A Relationship".Maybe she's dating Beck or maybe Andre'. Who cares.A few minutes later I started humming the tune Beyonce' End of Time.

**Tori's P.O.V**

Trina's singing was really annoying me,she thought she was so on tune...but even she should know she can't sing since she was kicked out of Hollywood Arts. I wanna slap the chiz out of that girl,but I dont want to have to argue with my mother again.I never thought my mom could be so evil.I decided to go on TheSlap to get my mind off of things. I updated a new post saying "**Trinaa I hope you get this alert...so SHUT UP or i'll slap the chiz out of you"" Mood:Anoyed :-(**

I wonder how long it will take us to get to this stupid house.I wonder if our neighbors will be nice, and I wonder if Webster High will be anything like Hollywood Arts...I doubt it no school could ever measure up to Hollywood Arts.I'm going to miss Beck,Andre,Cat,Robbie,Rex,Lane,cocunt-sucker Sikowitz,even Jade. It will be scary starting all over again.I wonder how many friends i will make, and how many people there are like Jade.I wonder if i'll find a best friend...Maybe/Maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4:Neighbors

**Unwanted:A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover**

**Tori's P.O.V**

After 4 hours we finally arrived at the new house. I have to admit it was me and Trina stood there in awe mom and dad started unpacking things from the Uhaul. Dad took out my bed first,I knew Trina was going to be jealous."**Why does her bed get taken out first**",Trina whined."**Because they love me more**",I replied to make her more jealous."**Whatever**", she said walking off to the house."**Trina, your not gonna help take stuff off the truck**",dad asked."**Umm,no**",she replied and walked right into the house.

"**WHOAAAA**",we heard Trina scream when she walked into the was 3 stories, which is bigger than our other house.I ran in behind mouth dropped wide open when you walk in you see the living room which is so big and apcious, then next to it is the kitchen which was also had marble flooring,and marble counters.I ran up to the second floor and their was a big,big room with pretty purple walls.I knew that woulbe be my room so i ran downstairs and went outside and told my dad where to put my boxes and bed and stuff. He asked me was i sure that i wanted to have that room and I told him I was positive.

**Trina's P.O.V**

I picked the room above Tori so I wouldn't have to hear her snoring and stuff.

**5 min. later**

All of the stuff was in the house, we just had to unpack our boxes and put stuff in our room the way we wanted. Tori basically had the floor to herself and she had a bathroom in her room. The only other room there was a guest room and we hardly had guest. A few minutes later the doorbell started ringing. I ran down to the door and I saw Tori coming ,too. I dashed all the way to the door but Tori got there before swung the door open and saw a little African-American girl that looked like she was about 11 or 12(Chyna).

**Tori's P.O.V**

I opened the door and saw a cute-little African-American girl who looked like she was about 11 or 12(Chyna).

"**Hi,im Chyna your next door neighbor.I just saw you guys move in",**she said."**Hi, Im Tori,and this is my wierd sister Trina"**,I said pointing to Trina."**I was wondering if your family wanted to come over for a movie and some hot choclate**",Chyna asked us."**Sure**",I responded."**Great**",she said."**We'll be there in 4 minutes**",I told her."**Okay,bye"**,she said andI closed the door,then ran up the stairs to my parents room to tell them the news.

When i entered there room they were making people really shouldn't make out(line from iCarly).I explained to them about Chyna and how she lived next door and had invited us to come over,and they jumped right up,and we all walked over.

**Chyna's P.O.V**

Tori,Trina,and their parents had just arrived at our house. We were watching The Muppets movie drinking hot choclate, because it was cold outside. We laughed at the acting of , and Kermet the Frog. I had also invited Olive,and Fletcher. When the movie was over I tried to make conversation. "**So what school are you guys going to**",i asked them. "**Umm...some place called...Webster High**",Tori responded and Trina nodded. "**Awesome that's what school we go to**",Olive said. "**You guys are in high school**",Tori asked."**Yeah we're in the A.N.T Program which is advanced natural talent.I sing,Olive memorizes,and Fletcher draws**",I told her. "**Ohh**",Tori said."**We'll we better get going**",Tori and Trina's dad said. "**bye**",me,Fletcher,and Olive said as they left."**See you tomorrow",T**ori turned around and said. When they reached their house I closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted: A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover: Chapter 5 – First Day of School

Disclaimer:  I don't own Victorious or A.N.T Farm. Sad, huh?

Chyna's POV

Early Monday morning, Chyna got out of bed and changed into her clothes as Cameron busted in with his pants on his head. "**Cameron, what are you doing"**, Chyna screamed as she covered herself up with a towel that was on her floor.

Cameron, Chyna's 4ft. tall brother stood in front of Chyna about to say something "**Before you say anything , WHY do you have pants on your head**" , she asked .

"**It's all part of my new invention, pant head"**

"**It's not an invention; you just didn't realize your pants go on your legs, not your head"**

"**Chyna, you aren't the only prodigy I'm a clothes prodigy", Cameron replied**

"**Cameron there is no such thing, just get out of my room. I want to be ready early to go over & greet the neighbors again"**

Cameron exited Chyna's room & she continued to get dressed into a pink, zebra striped jacket, a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, black jeans, and pink converse.

Tori's P.O.V

Last night, was really cool hanging out with "ants" and all. Maybe San Francisco won't be so bad, after all. As soon as I was finished curling my hair, and getting fresh for my first day of Webster High. There was a little knock on my door after I picked up my bag, and cell phone.

"**Go away, Trina"**

"**It's actually me, Chyna"**

"**Oh, come in"**

The same African American, petite, and 12-year old girl from last night had entered my room.

"**Want to walk to school together; it's only like two blocks away"**

"**Sure anything to get away from this house"**

Chyna and I slowly walked away from the house and headed to Webster High.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwanted: A Victorious and A.N.T Farm Crossover: Chapter 6 – Beware of Lexi**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Victorious or A.N.T Farm. Sad, huh?

**Tori's P.O.V**

I arrived to my first class after walking to Webster High with Chyna. She taught me all the basics to this school, and she also filled me in on who's-who of WH. I learned helpful things, like not sitting in Lexi's chair, don't talk to Angus and don't ask Olive questions because she'll give you a paragraph.

Just as I entered my creative writing class, I noticed two blonde girls and by the way Chyna described them I was guessing they were Paisley and Lexi.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

A new girl, with great cheek-bones, and long black hair entered the classroom. She sat in the chair next to Chyna and waited patiently for the class to begin. She looked like she was a wanna-be miss perfect.

**Chyna's P.O.V**

-Lunch Time-

Olive, Fletcher, Violet, Angus and I were sitting at a table eating, laughing, and talking as Tori grabbed her tray and looked around the cafeteria. I stood up and waved for Tori to come over and sit with us. She walked over to our table, and sat down.

"You're like the only cool, big kid here at Webster High"

"Aww, thanks Chyna that's really sweet, you guys aren't too bad yourself"

**Tori's P.O.V**

Currently at lunch some of the A.N.T's and I had a blast considering we were eating cold peas, and way too salty mashed potatoes.

Lexi and Paisley walked towards our table. Lexi looked very harmless, but as Chyna said "there is evil in her I tell you, EEE-VVV-ILL".

"Hi you must be Tori, the new girl. I'm Lexi", she said smiled a not-so-friendly smile.

"Yeah, I'm Tori Vega"

"I heard you transferred here from Hollywood Arts. Did you get kicked out because they realized you sucked at singing?"

"You've never even heard me sing before and I don't think your any better"

"Whatever. Let's go Paisley".

Chyna's P.O.V

Tori got up from her seat as Lexi and Paisley were about to leave. She turned towards the back of the kitchen and entered. When she exited music started playing and moon-lights were shining everywhere. She picked up a microphone and started sing a song that I guess was called "Make it in America".

When she was done, the whole cafeteria broke out in applause and Lexi stood in the back with her mouth so wide open, I'm pretty sure a fly flew in and out until she closed it.

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I stood in the cafeteria stunned as Tori finished singing. How dare she try to show off on her first day? I thought to myself.

Paisley was standing next to me, clapping with the audience and smiling.

"Snap out of it Paisley"

"What, I mean Lexi she is good. Way gooder-er than you"

"Gooder-er isn't a word. Shut up PAISLEY"

-To Be Continued

Good reviews only. If you don't like this story, just don't ever read it again. I do like the thought put into the helpful reviews, though.


	7. Chapter 7 : I hate you , Tori

Victorious & A.N.T Farm Crossover: Unwanted 

Chapter 7 – I HATE YOU, TORI

Lexi's P.O.V

Paisley & I were angrily, stomping out of the cafeteria from watching Tori's little "performance". She thinks she's so good at everything. I whipped out my phone and went straight to my The Slap app (I heard EVERYONE whose ANYONE has a Slap). I clicked on Tori Vega's name and posted something very rude on her profile."Tori nobody likes you, you are unwanted here at Webster High. There is no place for you except with the little A. , but they aren't popular so it doesn't matter. I HATE YOU, TORI. You will never be as beautiful as me, Lexi Reed." I know it was a little harsh, but I mean she tried to steal MY spotlight.

Paisley is slowly treading behind me, trying to walk and text her boyfriend, Keith who I'm currently dating, but she doesn't know. "Lexi, how could you", I heard a familiar A.N.T-like voice. When I turned on my heel I saw Chyna standing behind me, holding her cell.

"Do What?"

"Don't, act innocent. I saw what you wrote on Tori's profile and you need to delete it before she sees it"

"No."

"Lexi I knew you were mean, but I never knew you were a cyber bully", said another familiar voice. I turned my head around and saw Tori standing there crying. Chyna and Paisley ran over to her and hugged her.

**Tori's P.O.V **

Chyna and Paisley ran over to hug me and Lexi's mouth opened in awe. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She grabbed her purse and ran off.

"Don't worry about Lexi, she's just mad because your good-err"

"Paisley. Good-err isn't a word." Chyna chuckled

I grabbed my books from my locker and headed off to last period. I wanted to ask Chyna if she wanted to come over after school, but when I shut my locker door she was headed off to class. I'm glad; I had at least the A. as my friends and Beck as my boyfriend. I couldn't wait to get home and video-chat with my friends from Hollywood Arts.

To Be Continued J


End file.
